


Live Again

by Tilly_the_Mouse



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Because I needed this for my own peace of mind, F/M, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_the_Mouse/pseuds/Tilly_the_Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I live, I die, I <i>live again</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Max

He debated travelling onward someplace new, but something dug deep in his mind. Not the flashes, this was more of an annoyance, like he was forgetting something important, only he knew exactly what it was. His goddamn car. Furiosa granted him supplies and a vehicle when he left, practically granted him his own war rig, but it wasn’t his car. So he turned east, knowing he’d find it amongst the wreckage and bodies.

It took a shorter amount of time than he’d thought to reach the canyon. The hardest part would be getting past the barrier Nux had created. Nux. Maybe if he found any token of the boy he’d bring it back to Capable for remembrance. She was fond of the boy and it might be a comfort.

The wreckage was still scorching warm, and he had to move a lot of boulder before he reached the cab of the war rig. Much to his surprise it wasn’t as crumpled and broken as he would’ve believed. It was well buried sure, but other than the driver’s door it was structurally sound. He peered in, expecting to see a charred, mangled body of a reliable war boy, and instead found him intact.

The cab was tipped on its side, so it was easy for him to crawl through the back. Nux, crumpled on what was now the floor, was so covered in blood and scorched sand, it was hard to tell which of him was injured. Checking his vitals, he was shocked to find a faint heartbeat and shallow breathing. Well this was certainly the best token he could hope for.

It was difficult work, pulling him from the rig- he had to tourniquet his leg to keep the boy from bleeding out where some sharp bit had severed his calf. He tried to be as delicate with him as he could, unsure of what bones might be broken and puncturing something, or if there was any internal bleeding. Grateful again for Furiosa’s gift, he hightailed it back to the Citadel as fast and steady as the car would let him.

It was just about when he was turning on the road between the Citadel and Gas Town, when he heard the faintest sounds of life. He almost would have stopped to check his signs of life if it wasn’t for the green-topped mountains growing ever closer.

“…witness me…” The boy breathed, hardly even conscious. His foot was already pressing the pedal as far as it would go, but he pressed harder still, as if it would make a difference.

“…Not this day kid.”


	2. Furiosa

Furiosa sat with Cheedo and a few of the Milk Mothers, going over what current stores they had in their grainerie, when the commotion happened. War boys and water addicts, rushing through the halls to any nook or cranny where they could get a view. Rolling her eyes at the thought of what was most likely a group of upstart marauders trying to stake a claim in the Citadel now that Immortan Joe was dead, she grabbed a rifle and made her way down to ‘greet’ them.

To her immense surprise it was the fool; Barely a day gone and he was back. She couldn’t help but wonder what he had brought with him, something important else he’d be keeping it for himself. Seeing the pale flesh he carried in his arms, almost unrecognizable from the damage, she knew how important this was. He would have taken his time if the boy wasn’t breathing.

Shouting for the Organic Mechanic, she forwent any greetings and saying of thanks in order to focus on helping to revive the boy. Quickly making room through the crowd with her imposing presence, she led them to their make-shift med bay. The reorganization of the Citadel had only just begun, so things were a bit more chaotic than good.

“…Mmm, don’t look too good. His heart’s got only half a beat left, and even if I can pry more out of him, he’s still gonna have to lose many chunks and that dangled leg. Start building a fire, it’s how these boys love to be sent off.” Before Furiosa had a chance to argue that the mechanic had better take this patient a bit more seriously else some harm might befall him, Max had already lifted him by the throat and said everything with stare. He wouldn’t have had to grunt even, but he growled out ‘get that heart beating. Now.’

“Fine, get me an engine block, plenty around, wires too. Meanwhile I’ll take care of the leg.” He said, grabbing what tools he could. Furiosa immediately delved in where she could, cleaning and stitching gouges, re-breaking and setting bones, running back and forth as fast as she could. Once Max came back with some car parts, she held the boy down. She saw what came next when the war boy’s half-lives would end, the truly crazed would hook themselves up to revving engines, drawing power from the life of their vehicles. It only sometimes worked.

For a still moment, everything was quiet, then Nux gave a rattling cough and returned to breathe normally. ‘This is a miracle,’ Furiosa thought. ‘I wonder if we found Angharad’s body, could it be done twice?’ Immediately as the thought came she chased it out. Immortan Joe ran her over, even in death he would not let her be free, and it was selfish to think otherwise.

“Right, now let’s hook this blood bag up,” The mechanic said reaching for Max. “I had to lop off that chewed up leg of his, so long as it’s clean it’ll take, but the half-life needs a top-off, then rest.” And with that Furiosa was ushered out of the room. Nothing more to do now but wait.

The need to do something was immediate. She looked everywhere for Capable, knowing the girl’s love for the boy, but settled for telling Cheedo she needed to see her immediately. Then it was down to what were now the kitchens to find easy, soft foods for Max and Nux. Steamed grains and water would have to do them.

When she came back to the room, she was surprised to find not only Capable already there, curled next to the boy feeding him slow sips of water, but Max unhooked and watching silently over them. She firmly placed the bowl in his hands, and gently clasped his shoulder, not needing to say much more than that. The Organic Mechanic pulled her aside for a quick, quiet word.

“All the bits and limbs he’s lost are gonna have to be cleaned daily at least. So taking care of infection’s no real worry, but… Thing is the boy’s breathing and his heart’s working, but he’s not waking. Body needs rest sure- too much and he’ll sleep himself right into a grave. Real sad when a War Boy goes out like that, but it does happen. Fall asleep one day and never wake.” His words sent an ice-pike into Furiosa’s gut. She’s seen it happen; ‘The Soft Death’ they called it.

“What can we do to wake him?” She knew that sometimes they did wake, not always, but if they hadn’t been thrown out before the heart stops, some of them were roused back into life.

“Nuthin’. Boy’s gotta wake himself. He’s got reasons waiting for him, all depends if he thinks it’s a good enough one.” Furiosa’s eyes landed on Nux in his coma, and Capable softly caressing his face, and felt some of the weight in her chest lifting. He would wake. He had his reason to wrapped lovingly around him after all.


	3. Nux

The sand dunes glittered underneath him , like some sort of yellow chrome. Her voice beckoned just up ahead, lilting and oh so sweet. She laughed and reached out for his hand to help him up the incline. Her skin was warm, warmer than he remembered it being in the cab of the-

She was in his arms now, laughing softly as he pressed fervent kisses against her cheeks. More in devotion than thanks, not like that dark night they were being-

He felt divine. Surely this, surely her, was better than anything Valhalla had to offer-

His time with her was precious. Endless lovely moments spent in her arms that felt too fleeting. Why should he feel that though, surely they had endless moments now that they were no longer chased-

…Something was wrong. His mind was filled with nothing but her, but shouldn’t there be memories too? She grasped at him more desperately, but he had to distance himself. His head was too mushy, too soft. Something was wrong.

Her voice called to him now, but it sounded more distant even though she was right next to him. Wasn’t she?

No, she was riding away, safe on the Gigahorse. Her eyes more sad than he could bear, but she witnessed him all the same. But if she witnessed, shouldn’t he-

Her hands grasped his face desperately, cold now. Cold and damp. She begged him to stay with her. He wanted to, oh he wanted. This was Valhalla wasn’t it? What he was promised. What he was denied.

This wasn’t right.

He needed to know she was safe. Safe and real. He tried calling out her name, but his throat was fire. Dryer than the sands around them, now a stark white. Like bone. Like his War Paint.

He called again, finding strength enough to manage a whisper. The world around him drew closer, grew darker, faded on the edges. He heard his name, sounding oh so sweet with her voice. But the figure in front of him was still, unmoving as a dead engine.

As the world darkened, he felt.

He felt unimaginable pain. He felt sadness for leaving this; the fourth time he guessed. He felt worry, such worry. He needed to know she was safe. Safe and free. He felt he needed to keep calling out to her, until she heard.

He drew in a breath, sharp and metal; And as the rest of this world faded to darkness, screamed her name with everything her could.

“…Ca..pa..ble…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know this was different(and weird) stylistically. But I thought it might be interesting to write something vague and formless while he was in his coma. The rest will be normal narrative I promise!


End file.
